The Devil has a Gun/Quotes
Matheus Goncalves: Why are you here? Marcela Goncalves: A girl can't just catch up with her family? Matheus Goncalves: Yes ,but why are you here anyways? Marcela Goncalves: Well... i'm here... because... Matheus Goncalves: Because what? So you can kill me like you did to Marco Conners. Marcela Goncalves: That's not... Matheus Goncalves: A rhetorical question, i know you did it. It's very obnoxious that you were the one who killed him. After you went all fucked up on The White Snakes... Marcela Goncalves: (was about to leave) I don't want to hear this shit. Matheus Goncalves: (grabs Marcela by the wrist) Hey, wait a sec... Marcela Goncalves: (Shouted angrily) DON'T. FUCKING .TOUCH. ME! Matheus Goncalves: After Marco was gone, you got hunted down by the policia (police). Right? Immediately after a white snake body was found, it went hell all over the country. Let me make this clear, a lot of people die these days like The Black Killer, The White Snake, Mom and da- Marcela Goncalves: (scoffed) So what if they did?! So how is this my motherfucking problem! Besides, it wasn't me! Matheus Goncalves: Bitch, you were the one who caused it, weren't you?! First, you wanted to see Marco and then they found him dead on the spot.You can't just kill- Marcela Goncalves: (shouted) SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY! (Matheus went silent) Don't talk to me when you know nothing! (left the room) Matheus stood there for a few seconds before catching up to her. Matheus Goncalves: I want to talk. Marcela ignored him and resumes walking. Matheus then threw himself in her path. Marcela Goncalves: (in an almost animalistic manner) Move it, Matheus. Matheus Goncalves: No, i'm ain't fucking movin', not until you talk to me. (holding his arms out to bloke her) Marcela stepped to the left, and he to his right. She went to the right, and he to his left. Marcela spun around, heading back to the room. Matheus Goncalves: Hey, hey! Stop! Marcela Goncalves: (angrily) What?! What the fuck do you want, Matheus?! Can't you give me some peace of mind for once?! Find someone else to bother, i'm not in the mood for your sappy shit! Matheus Goncalves: Will you just listen to me for once? I'm worried about you, we're family, y'know? Marcela Goncalves: (Snorted) Family? Well, Marco was to me until he died! Like i said it wasn't me but you'd accuse me of being the reason Marco died. How could you? We might be siblings but don't you go and call me a murderer. I'd never let something like that happen to Marco. Two weeks before the incident, we talked for a bit and that was the last time i saw of him. You're worse than i am if you ever think i'd just let him get killed like that? Matheus Goncalves: Marco...no one saw how he died or who even killed him... I'm so selfish, i don't wanna suffer and end up like those people who flaps their arms in the streets and says "Oh yeah, i'm a random bystander. Shoot me cuz i don't give shit"! I want to make a difference in my life first, then i'll die without any regrets...I'm such a fool. Marcela Goncalves: You are, but you're a fool who's done some growing up for the past 4 years. Matheus Goncalves: (wept, sobbing like a baby) Marcela, thank you! Marcela Goncalves: Hey, don't cry like that after i just told you that you grew up a bit. Stop crying like a baby, you're fourteen years old! Matheus Goncalves: I'm not crying, geez. (wiped away the tears from his eyes) So why are you here? Really. Marcela Goncalves: I need you to come with me, to help me prove my innocence. It's gonna to be really dangerous- Matheus Goncalves: Okay! Marcela Goncalves: (shocked) Really? I don't know if you either don't understand or you just don't care! Matheus Goncalves: Yeah but i guess it doesn't matter. * Rita Feng-Yi: Matheus! (hugs Matheus) Matheus Goncalves: Rita! (hugs her back) Rita Feng-Yi: Thank god you're okay! Matheus Goncalves: You too! Marcela Goncalves: So, is she your girlfriend or something? Rita Feng-Yi: Bitch, who asked you? Marcela Goncalves: Oh, come on. I was just curious!